In the Footsteps of a Soldier
by Legendary Heroes.96
Summary: Jasmine and Jim have survived Treasure Planet. Now, they must survive the Interstellar Academy. Going into this prestigious school, they soon discover that not all is as it seems. Someone wanted Jasmine there for a reason and the truth will challenge not only her new relationship with Jim, but her understanding of herself as well. (Read In the Eyes of a Pirate first).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Montressor sky was clear and full of promise. There was a slight breeze about, but it was no matter to the inhabitants of the planet. In fact, this was just the right amount of wind to send any solar surfer soaring into the sky. Which was why one teenage boy was blissfully flying away from his home and into the afternoon winds.

Things were different in the life of Jim Hawkins. He went on an adventure of a lifetime, fell in love with a now ex-pirate, rebuilt his home and his relationship with his mother, and now he was headed off to the Interstellar Academy. When he and Jasmine Sparrow found out that they were going to study to become Captain's of their own ship, it was like a dream. That dream then helped him build up the courage to show how he felt about the girl with a troubled history. Of course by the next day things became a little awkward between the two as they didn't know what steps were to be taken in their relationship, but after a couple of weeks they began to feel a lot more comfortable with the idea of being together.

Changes could be seen in Jasmine's life as well. She no longer had to steal or do other damages caused by piracy. Now she had an honest job working at the Benbow Inn as a waitress since she could not be trusted in the kitchens. Everyone who knew her well, have begun to see that her uncontrolled violent behavior was becoming a lot calmer. They no longer feared what she would do when she picked up a knife and this was a happier note to the girl.

However, Mrs. Hawkins often wondered if having her go to the Interstellar Academy would only make it worse. Of course there had been letters from the Academy that assured her the girl would be fine and it would be controlled if an accident occurred. This still made her worry though as the teenage girl had grown on her. Either way, she knew that it would also be a positive thing for the young woman to use her skills for a better cause and so she did make a fuss about the Jasmine going to the Academy.

The two teenagers had only a couple of days left before they went on their next journey and so they spent some time packing and enjoying their last days in Montressor by spending as much time together as possible, which often was by solar surfing, and with the people they cared about. This day was supposed to be no different, but it seemed that Jasmine had gone off without him. He worried about her, as he had spent some time preventing her from running away a few months prior, and he needed to make sure she wasn't doing something reckless. So he followed her.

Jim spent almost thirty minutes looking for the girl until he saw a glint of light coming from a distant cliff. Following the light, he then saw brown slightly curly hair flowing through the wind that belonged to the girl who was deep in thought with her notebook in hand.

Hoping to catch her attention, he yelled out "Jasmine!".

She immediately snapped out of her reverie, Jasmine waved as she began putting away her notebook. Jim smiled and then landed his board next to hers. After going back and forth on what her new solar surfer should be like, they then began the process of making it. The new board was blue and silver with a back up jet, a compass, a secret button that will make it go as fast as the speed of light, another button to make it the size of rock the size of Jasmine's palm and a white and blue spiraled sail that was light and resistant to certain damages that would occur in a race. This all came with a matching suit and helmet that also shrank. To this day, Jim still wondered how Jasmine was able to do the things she does with her board and it made him look a little incompetent, which sometimes got on his nerves.

"Aw come on, you're so protective of that thing." Jim starts the conversation as he sat next to her, indicating the now hidden notebook.

"A girls thoughts are a private matter when put on paper, you should try to be more respectful about that James Pleiades Hawkins." Jasmine retorts, smirking at the annoyed look Jim gave her when she used his full name.

"Touché." The boy relents and the conversation went silent.

They stared off into the distance and that's when Jim realized the beauty of it. The red-brown mountains seemed to glow as the sun shined down on them, making it seem as if they were on fire. The plants the grew below and on top of them blew against the breeze which helped with that imagery. It then dawned on him that this was the first time he saw his home planet as beautiful rather than a dirt wasteland with no hope of ever being seen as more than that. That was then he knew that Jasmine hadn't been writing in her journal, but rather trying to draw the scenery. If he hadn't spent as much time with her as he had, then he would never had realized this.

"I don't know if I should go." Jasmine's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he immediately turned to face her.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to?" Jim questioned, surprised by this news.

"That's the thing though, I'm not going because it was my choice. The only reason I got in was because of that mysterious person saved my butt when I should be rotting in a jail cell."

"Jasmine if that person hadn't done what they did, you wouldn't be here now."

Sighing, Jasmine got up and began pacing as she talked "I know that Jim, but I've lived my life as both a pirate and a thief and I know that isn't something a prestigious Academy as this would want on a person's application. My days of crime isn't also something a person like me would be rewarded for, so the only reason I'm going is because they want something from me which I would like to find out what it is but I know that my gut is telling me that it's not good."

"Maybe your combat skills have finally been recognized and they want to have you on their side." Jim joked, hoping to lighten the mood, but was immediately kicked for his efforts and flinched at the angry stare he was given.

"This isn't funny Jim! I wasn't raised with a gun in my hand to be used to protect people! I was raised to hurt a person and take their belongings as a pirate, not a soldier and the only reason why I was raised like that was because I was desperate to have a family who is now gone again!" When she was done shouting, Jasmine immediately realized that she had lost some control of her anger she had began to be taught how to keep in check. "I'm sorry Jim... I shouldn't have lost control." She said bitterly, sitting back down and staring back out into the distance.

Regret immediately flooded Jim as his words caused her violent reaction. After months of mental therapy Jasmine seemed to get her violent nature under control, but Jim now knew that the only good it did was teach her how to be silent about it. She never let on how much pain she was going through when her violence caused her to lose all rational thought and begin threatening anyone around her. He knew that choosing to be with her would mean he would have to help her not put a bullet through someone's chest. Besides him, the only things that seemed to bring her real comfort were their blobs of cuteness Morph and Percha, and her notebook she kept with her at all times. Jim once took a peek through it and once when he asked about the drawings in it, Jasmine told him it was a way for her to see the beauty in the world after suffering each dark step she took.

Now he could see her inner struggle of taking another small dark step and the only thing he could do was to take her in his arms and hold onto her until she knew he wouldn't let her go unless she asked.

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the world of my new story In the Footsteps of a Soldier. If you had not read the first one called In the Eyes of a Pirate, then I'd suggest you go do that before I continue on with this story. Leave a comment of what you thought and whether you'd like to see this continued as I'm contemplating what stories I truly want to be working on as I have two new rough drafts, a story I'm currently editing, and another one that I'm thinking about redoing. I'm also thinking about uploading a couple more rough drafts just to peek anyone's interest. Thanks for checking this one out though!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Did you pack extra shirts?" Sarah Hawkins asked her son.

"Yep."

"Underwear?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack an extra pillow."

Jim sighed, closed his suitcase, and looked at his mother "Mom you're worrying again."

"I know, I know, I just want to make sure you have everything." She says, her emotions getting the best of her as she prepared to say goodbye.

They looked at Jim's bedroom, which was now mostly empty. It had taken them weeks to figure out what to pack, even with the help of the list the Interstellar Academy provided. Two large leather bags and a wooden chest lay at the foot of his bed, all full of his things he will need for his next journey. When the Benbow Inn was set ablaze by pirates led by a cyborg named John Silver, Jim and his mother had lost everything. Now with it rebuilt and his room was set in the way he wanted, it was strange to see it now mostly empty. Ms. Hawkins had tears forming in her eyes and upon hearing his mothers sniffling, Jim went over and gave her a much needed hug.

A knock and B.E.N.'s voice interrupted the moment. "Uh Jimmy, your rides here."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

Letting go of her son, Ms. Hawkins looked at him with a proud smile and asked "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

With this response, and with B.E.N.'s help, Jim carried his luggage down to the main hall where Jasmine was waiting. Jasmine was saying soothing words to the two blobs, who were sobbing uncontrollably over not being able to join the teens on their next adventure. It took a lot, absolutely a lot, of time to convince them to stay behind as anything the Academy would consider as a pet was strictly prohibited. Catching her eye, Jim gave her a sympathetic smile which she responded with a soft chuckle.

"Okay you two this is an order, you both must behave while Jim and I are gone. If I hear one word from Ms. Hawkins saying how much of a trouble you two have been, I won't bring you any treats when I come back home. You understand?" Jasmine looked at the blobs in the eyes, searching for any hint of mischief as they nodded. "Good."

Both Morph and Percha nuzzled the girl as their goodbye and when they saw Jim, they rushed over to do the same. Once this was over, the two made their goodbyes to B.E.N. and Ms. Hawkins. With a bittersweet goodbye, a sharp knock followed by a "Hurry up!" interrupted the moment. Gathering up their things both Jim and Jasmine walked out of the Benbow Inn and into their transport to the Montressor Space Port.

As the teens sat in the cramped transport, they both watched as the place they called home faded out of sight. Eventually a bright light came from the window on the other side of the small ship and they both watched as the Space Port came into full view. Within an hour, they were following a purple skinned alien towards a large and unfamiliar looking ship. Unlike the rest of the ships docked in the Space Port, this one was made entirely of metal with only a couple of windows and very large thrusters. Stepping inside, they found seats which lined up against both sides of the ships walls and a door was at the end.

"Take a seat." The alien ordered and the teens did as they were told.

Once sitting down, they were suddenly strapped down into place. Almost rather tightly. Feeling overwhelmed by all of this, Jasmine grabbed onto Jim's hand and was given a light squeeze of reassurance. A gruff lizard looking alien stepped out of the door, wearing all black, and came over to them.

"I am Captain Crosswater, I'm the first person each of you knew recruits see on your way to the Interstellar Academy and will most likely be the last. I'm sure you have questions, but save those for your teachers because I don't have the time or the patience to answer any. What I'm here for is to get you there and make sure you don't do anything stupid throughout the semester. So since we've got some time together, I've got some rules for you in regards to our journey." Captain Crosswater had a very deep voice, which made him more intimidating. "Rule number one, stay in your seats. This ship travels at the speed of light and if you want to keep yourself from breaking anything, I suggest you follow rule number one. Rule number two, keep your hands to yourselves. You can save that lovey dovey crap for when you're at home. And rule number three, keep any bodily fluids inside until we officially dock at the Academy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Jim and Jasmine answered in unison.

"Good." He says and then walks back through the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jim and Jasmine both busted out laughing. They weren't scared of Captain Crosswater, not when they knew someone who was a lot more frightening when angry, and the fact he tried to intimidate them made them both want to die from laughter. Then the ship began to shake, indicating they were about to take off. Coming to their senses, they grabbed for each others hand again and waited for the sudden jerk from the speed of the ship. When it hit, it really hit, and they were really grateful to not be standing.

Their heads felt like they were going to burst and if Jasmine hadn't already experienced this feeling via a race she partaken in on her solar surfer, she would've admitted this was just pure torture. When it finally stopped, they looked around a little dizzily out a nearby window. What they could vividly see was definitely not the dock of the Montressor Spaceport. Their straps came undone and the Captain walked out.

"Still breathing I see, well don't get too comfortable yet. The worst has yet to come." He said and laughed.

 **Author's Note: Okay it's been such a long time since I've written In the Eyes of a Pirate and the first chapter of this story. So getting back to writing these characters and their adventures is going to take some time to get used to, especially when I've completed a fanfic for my sisters in the Tinkerbell movie universe. Now I came up with a poll to see which story I should work on next and the sequel to the Tinkerbell story had the most votes, but you know what? I'm going to try to come up with chapters for this one too because I'm always seeing more and more followers of the first one and I think you all have waited long enough to see what happens next. It may take some time for more chapters to arrive as I have work and I would like to work on a real story as well as my other fanfic that I'm going to soon work on, so bear with me. Anyways I'm back and I hope you are all excited to see what I have in store for you as the ride will be very very bumpy. Take care and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping out of the ship, the teens were met with clear blue skies and the brightness of not one sun, but two. One sun was a bright yellow, the second a blood red. Jasmine had been on a few planets with suns like these, some were shrouded with a ring of dust from destroyed asteroids. It was enough to always leave her breathless at the sight.

"Welcome to planet Kaoria! Home of the Kaorian's and the Interstellar Academy. Yes everything is more advanced looking than what you are used to and the answer to that is simple, you're in a more advanced system in the galaxy and in a school funded by people richer than you can ever imagine. Now with that out of the way, is there anymore questions you little whelps just have to ask?" Captain Crosswater, talking as if he had been asked the same questions many times.

"Where's the Academy?" Jasmine questioned, looking around only to see other ships parked.

"You're standing on it." He answered her simply, which caused both Jim and Jasmine to go looking over the platforms railing.

Below them was the Interstellar Academy, a large skyscraper situated on a mountain. From what they could see, the school was made of glass and the same white metal as the platform. A couple small fighter ships flew up in the sky, more advanced looking than any ship the teens have ever seen. A few reptilian looking birds were flying in the sky, used to the noise the ships were causing. Not far off into the distance, a small city was sitting on a desert plain. However from what they could see, within the city was grass so green, it glowed within the brightness of the suns. It was beautiful.

"Alright green beans, your bags aren't going to move themselves!" Captain Crosswater yelled over at them, standing in front of the ship.

"Green beans?" Jasmine asked aloud.

"First whelp's, now green beans. Oh yeah this semester is going to be interesting." Was Jim's reply.

A couple of androids helped them carry their heavier luggage, but the rest was up to the new students. Following the captain over to a metal ramp, they almost jumped out of their skins when the ramp began lowering itself. Once it stopped, they were then ushered over a courtyard with metal pathways and patches of grass with a large fountain in the middle. The fountain had a statue of a man, which Jasmine figured it was of the founder of the Academy Serverus Hues. Students were everywhere, some already settled in for the semester, others were carrying their things in the same direction the captain was taking them. Walking up a couple of steps, they then walked into a circular room.

Suddenly the doors shut behind them and they were slowly being lowered. As they went down, the room revealed itself to be made entirely of glass and allowed them to see into the distance. A few minutes later, the sky was replaced with metal walls and then the doors were opening to a white hallway.

"Okay this is the lady's stop." The Captain mutters, pushing Jasmine out, then began shoving a metal disk into her already full hands.

"What's this for?" Jasmine questioned, using her chin to be able to hold the disk.

"That is your key to use to get into your room, classrooms, and any other room you'll have access too. The longer you stick around, the more rooms you'll be allowed to enter, but that is if you stay out of trouble."

"Aren't you going to show her to her room?" Jim questions.

"Nope, that's what the androids are for."

"Men are not allowed to enter this floor, same goes for women on the men's floor." One of the androids piped in with a woman's voice, giving off a stern demeanor as she eyed the two teens. "Come along, let's get you settled."

Jasmine looked back at Jim, who gave her a reassuring smile before Captain Crosswater tapped something and the doors closed in front of them. Alone with the android, the girl followed her down the long hallway. There were some doors open, which revealed empty rooms or girls unpacking and getting settled in their new environment. A tall girl with light green skin, amber eyes, and slightly purple hair walked out of one of the rooms and eyed Jasmine in a not so friendly way. She knew right away this girl was somebody she would have to watch out for. A few doors down, they stepped in front of a closed one with no knobs.

"Use your key." The android answered Jasmine's silent questioning.

Setting her things down, Jasmine took the metal disc and brought it close to the door. A laser like light shone on it for a few seconds and then the door slides open. Amazed by the disc, she took a long look at it. Hearing the android clear her throat, the girl began picking up her bags and walked into her room. The bedrooms walls were all white with large windows, two beds were built into two separate walls along with their own dresser, a long desk was also built into a wall and it had a thin device lying on it. Picking a bed and setting her stuff down, Jasmine ignored the android as she went to investigate the mysterious device.

Tapping on it, the windows changed it's scenery to a large city. For once, she felt comfortable with something. This device, while a more advanced model, was like the scene changer Mrs. Hawkins had at the Benbow Inn. Changing the scenery a couple more times, she found one with a sky full of stars and planets and immediately felt at home. Walking up to the window, she continued to stare out it even after the android had left. After a while, she took the device and changed it back to what was really outside her window. With another glance at her room, she grabbed her leather bag, slipped the disc inside, and went to go, hopefully, find Jim.

 **Author's Note: Okay another chapter, another story I'm excited to see unfold. I got plans for this one guys, big plans and I hope you're ready for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The android known as Gelle-5 clarified the metal chute they were in, is known as an elevator. A transporting device which looked new to Jim, actually had been used for centuries. As the elevator lowered itself a level under the girls dorms, Jim was then witnessing what a whole floor of teenage guys was like. There was quite a rowdy bunch, but one look from Captain Crosswater had them all straightening up and then locking themselves in their rooms. Blinking a couple of times, Jim was beginning to wonder if he was in the right place.

Revealing he was, the captain lead him to his own room and showed him how to use his key. As the door opened, revealing white walls and furniture, a large window, and a boy unpacking his things on his bed, the captain then made his leave. Gelle lingered a moment to set Jim's things down, going about it in a nervous fashion and the two boys stared at each other in awkward silence. Finally the android left, leaving their bedroom door wide open.

"So..." Jim muttered awkwardly.

"So..." The boy replied, just as awkward.

His roommate was slightly taller than Jim, with jet black hair which slightly covered his amber eyes. The boy was tanned and looked as if he had done some heavy lifting in the past, but all in all he just didn't have the aura of someone who cared too much of their figure. He also didn't look like a spoiled rich kid, which meant he'd be someone Jim could easily talk to.

Deciding to break the tension, Jim held out his hand. "I'm Jim Hawkins."

"Blake Harthington." Blake shook Jim's hand, a small smile on his face now the tension had been broken.

"So where are you from?"

"Loibos, you?"

"Montressor. Isn't Loibos mostly inhabited by Iw's?"

Blake began scratching the back of his head as he answered the question. "Yeah, but it's a rather long story of how my family ended up there. I'll probably tell you about it sometime."

Suddenly the outside hallway was filled with two loud voices, belonging to two people who sounded as if they were bickering.

"I don't care if she has a boyfriend, I still think she's hot!"

"And I don't care if that is how you feel, but it is impolite to be saying such things about her! Especially when said boyfriend is in the room across from us!"

"Impolite? Oh come on Castor, we don't live in the Puritan side of the galaxy!" The voice belonged to a boy with red hair and freckles, who walked into the bedroom as if he owned the place. "Blake tell this guy that it's okay to say that we find women attractive!"

"Bryce I'm going to have to side with your roommate on this one." Blake said, looking more at ease with the boy than he had with Jim.

"What?!" Bryce yelped, a look of shock on his face.

"See I told you he would side with me." Castor replied, a triumphant smirk came across his face, which resulted in the two bickering again.

Through the bickering, Jim had a good look at the alien known as Castor. Castor was of the Tryt race, an alien species which looked to be a cross between a human, amphibian and a fish. With a smooth bald green head, green eyes sunken into his large skull, gills in the place where his nose should be, and three fingers on both hands made this humanoid alien a sight to see. The only human-ish quality he had, was his lips which were formed in a deep scowl at the boy he was arguing with. If a person looked closely, they could see the small scales all over his green skin.

Blake's sigh interrupted Jim's thoughts. "Jim, this is my cousin Bryce. Sorry about him, you'd think that after growing up with mostly Iw's would jog some sense into him."

Hearing the comment, "Yeah right, the only good thing about living on Loibos was finally getting out of there. I swear if I had to polish one more statue, I would've hanged myself!" Bryce yelled.

This comment made Jim start laughing, which resulted in the two other boys to join in. Castor didn't laugh, in fact he looked appalled over Bryce's disregard of art. Everyone knew of the beautiful statues the Iw's constructed, which was one of the things the alien hoped to one day see.

"So Jim, tell us about yourself. Got a girlfriend?" The ginger questioned.

"Yeah, her name is Jasmine and she's also a student here." Jim answered.

Seeing his cousin was on the verge of saying something probably inappropriate, Blake grabs him and covers his mouth as he says "Nice, you should introduce her to us later.", as Bryce struggles to release his cousin's grip.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to do that without breaking the rule about entering the girls dorm."

"Didn't they show you how to contact people you know through your disc?" Castor questions, finally out of his silent phase.

"Uh no, Captain Crosswater never mentioned it."

"Here let me show you." Jim hands his key to Castor, who began tapping on it like it was the map to Treasure Planet, and a hologram lit up. "This disc comes with features such as a key, a list of people you can contact, and a map of the entire school. You can even use the map to locate the people you know."

Watching Castor fiddle with the disc, Jim watched as the hologram of the school showed a bright red dot to indicate where Jasmine was. Jasmine appeared to be in one of the upper floors. Hearing Bryce's muffled voice, Blake realized he was still holding onto his cousin and then let go of him.

"So can we meet her?" Bryce questioned.

"Sure, I need to talk to her anyways." Jim answers, and the boys followed him into the elevator.

 **Author's Note: Alright another chapter is out. I was thinking about getting it done last week, but I went on a vacation and then was just busy afterwards. Well I'm back for now and I'm hoping to get another chapter out this week. I'm actually looking forward to writing it as I'll be introducing another new character whom I'm excited to write about. I hope you all liked this one and I hope you will enjoy the new cast of characters I've introduced so far. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasmine walked into the elevator, after spending a minute trying to figure out how to work it, she pressed a button and then waited until the doors opened into a large hallway. Stepping out, she began looking around. Looking into various rooms, she saw the desks which indicated they were used for classes. She figured this out through the various books she had read in the past and the occasional times she would look through a school's window and watched as the children studied, envying their education while they envied her freedom.

It was her mother who taught Jasmine how to read. Occasionally vivid memories would surface of her mother giving her a leather book and correcting Jasmines mistakes with a smile. When she became a pirate, it was Silver who taught her how to not only shoot a gun, but to also work with her hands. The rest of her education, fell on her shoulders. Which wasn't much, but it was enough for her to get by at the time. Now she was in an actual school, and a sense of dread came over her as she realized just how unprepared she was.

Taking a deep breath like her psychologist taught her, Jasmine slowly calmed down. Deciding to continue looking around, the girl almost got run down as she turned a corner. A group of men charged through the hallway, evidently looking for something or someone. Finding it a strange feeling not being the one hunted down, she almost jumped out of her skin when a hand grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into a classroom.

Quickly and quietly the person shut the door and listened as the group of men continued their pursuit. Jasmine knew if a person was hiding like this it was because they were in trouble. However, as she studied the girl in front of her, she knew this wasn't the case but she remained quiet just the same. Once it was all silent, the girl took a deep breath and then turned towards Jasmine.

From an outward appearance, the girl looked to be human. But Jasmine knew better. The girl had beautiful long flowing blonde hair, golden eyes and cream colored skin. She wore a black and grey top, with no sleeves and a ruffled collar, grey pants, black and grey fingerless gloves, and black boots with a heel long enough to make her taller than what she really was. If a person didn't look closely, they would mistake her for a human. However, if they really looked, then the pointed ears and the hints of gold flecks in their skin would give them away as something else entirely.

The Am'ylsea race was an older and more powerful being than most of the alien races Jasmine came across. It was said the ancient humans would mistake these beings as a mythical race known as elves, not realizing they came from a different planet. This race was so old, it was said they were the first to fly in space. They were also known to be solitary and never strayed far from their home planet Ascion. What this one was doing in a place so far from their solar system, was beyond Jasmine's guess.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"For what?" Jasmine questioned, trying hard not to stare to much.

However, it seemed she had been studying Jasmine too. "For your silence." She stopped a to look at a bookshelf. "Which I suppose can't be too difficult for you Miss Sparrow. I hope you aren't too offended that I find it awkward to be thanking an ex pirate."

"Not at all, I hope you aren't offended that I feel awkward receiving thanks from you. Or should I say your majesty?"

The two girls eyed each other, and then the blonde chuckles. "You're good, was it my personal guards that gave it away?"

Going full on analytical mode, Jasmine replies "Not at first, but after taking a moment to study you it soon became apparent. You're clothes I can tell are made of the finest silk reserved for mostly royalty. Then there's the way you present yourself, shoulders back and head tilted in an authoritative demeanor. Finally there's the fact that everyone knows the Am'ylsea never stray too far from Ascion, except for the few men who come to this academy to prepare for war. The only thing I cannot fathom is why you are here."

"I may explain it to you sometime, but not now. I'm Adaline by the way." Adeline stuck out her hand for Jasmine to shake.

Shaking it, "Well princess, I would tell you my name but it seems you already know it. Although I would like to know how."

Suddenly seeming to be very relaxed, the princess goes and sits on presumably the desk of the classrooms professor and explains. "I may have read through your record in the school filing system and I may also have watched a few of your races. You see, on my planet everyone is so reserved and women aren't usually seen as authoritative. So when I heard of a young girl, who turns out to be a pirate, was competing in some of the most dangerous races in the galaxy and announcing to the world that women have the ability to take on chances usually reserved for men, well I suppose you can say I became inspired."

Not sure what to say to this, Jasmine wasn't able to get the chance when the door opened and another Amylsea walked into the room. This time it was a boy who looked to be a couple years older than the two girls. Looking similar to Princess Adaline in regards for species and clothing, except for having short jet black hair and signs of a beard forming, the boy held himself as a protective authoritative figure but by the way his eyebrows were raised meant he was trying to keep from laughing at the two different girls.

"Oh Talion, always popping up when I don't need you." Adeline comments, an annoyed expression displayed on her face.

Seeming to be used to this, Talion replies "Don't blame me for making Credence search high and low because a certain someone decided to go rogue. Keep this up and the poor man may turn in his resignation by the end of the month."

"Well it's not like I asked for any of you to follow me around!"

"Maybe if you weren't so rebellious, your father might have let you come here alone!" He retorts, receiving a glare which would've frightened any other man.

Confused by this exchange, Jasmine was going to question it when suddenly Adeline gets up from her desk and grabs the girl by the arm, walking out of the room with her.

"Thank you for your service Mr. Ovaria, but I'm in good hands right now and you can be excused from your post for today." Adeline says coldly to the boy.

"Oh come on Adi! You'd rather trust a stranger than me?" Talion questions, evident annoyance in his tone.

"Yes I do! And as of today she is no longer a stranger, but my new roommate!" She answers, leaving no room for either Jasmine or Talion to debate.

 **Author's Note: Well this came out later than intended, ah well. Okay I want to thank you all for reading this story especially sailorsenshi13, I'm glad to see how much you're enjoying this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall update again as soon as I can! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as the two girls were out of the classroom and had walked far enough away from Talion, Adeline let go of Jasmine's arm and the two walked together in silence. Jasmine wasn't quite sure what to make of the blonde, as she didn't behave like how the brunette pictured princesses to be like. Just from the exchange between her and Talion had shown Jasmine the girl was smart, loud, stubborn, and had a forceful nature. However, just from their introduction made her think she could actually be friends with the princess.

"I swear I want to slap him sometimes!" Adeline muttered, her annoyance still evident.

Risking the princess's wrath, Jasmine questioned "So you and Talion seem 'close', how long have you known each other?"

"Long enough for me to want to slap him on sight!" Was her answer.

"Has it always been like this between you two?"

Sighing, Adeline and Jasmine turn a corner as the princess says "For as long as I can remember."

Turning another corner, they found themselves walking towards the elevator when it's doors slowly opened. The first person to come out of the elevator turned out to be Jim, who was with three guys. Surprised to see Jim, Jasmine was also a bit relieved and immediately walked up to him.

"Well someone's made friends fast." Jasmine comments, eyeing the boys behind him.

"I could say the same about you." Jim replies, surprised to see Adeline behind her.

A soft clearing of the throat, reminded Jim of his company and so he began to make his introductions. "Jasmine, this is my roommate Blake and his cousin Bryce and his roommate Castor."

"Wow Jim, you really scored on this one!" Bryce gives the boy a thumbs up in approval.

"Bryce you really need to work on how you talk in front of a lady." Castor hisses, causing an almost argument, which was halted by Blake who gave the two a disapproving glance.

Watching the boys, Jasmine saw Adeline stand next to her and whispered "And I thought you and Talion were bad." which made the other girl laugh. "Anyways, this is Adeline or I should say Princess Adeline."

"Huh! My Lady!" Castor exclaims, bowing before the princess.

"Ugh, that's not necessary. You can just call me Adeline." The blonde states, embarrassed by Castor who was bowing face first on the floor.

Jim eyed Jasmine, eyebrow raised as he mouthed _"Princess?"_ to which Jasmine responded the same way with _"Tell you later."_. Once the two cousins worked together to get Castor off the floor, the group stared at each other in a moment of awkward silence.

Deciding to be the one to break the tension, "So you guys want to take a look around?" Blake questions and was earned with "Yes's" from everyone.

So, for the next few hours this is what the teens did. Looking around everywhere they were allowed to go, they soon became more at ease with each other. Despite having some inappropriate things to say about everything, Bryce was very comedic and surprisingly smart when it came to math related questions. Blake slowly revealed to be very passionate about books, which peeked Jasmine's interest and the two talked over their favorites. Castor of course was polite and a little reserved, but was very enthusiastic about art and surprisingly cracked a joke here and there. Then there was Adeline, who proved to be a very outgoing individual with a very fun personality, except when angered of course.

Feeling her hand being held, Jasmine turned to Jim and smiled as they all walked together. Becoming warm inside over finding some people she knew she would be friends with for hopefully a long time. As they began walking outside, they saw a large group of people, all dressed up, heading towards a transport ship.

"Hey what's going on?" Adeline questioned a group of girls as they walked their way.

"A lot of people are heading into the city, there's supposed to be an awesome night club! You should come!" One of the girls answers excitedly.

"What's it called?" She continued to question as the girls walked away.

"The Silver Spoon on Main Street!"

"The Silver Spoon, seriously who names a club like that?" Bryce questions, almost laughing at the title.

"I suppose that's one way to remain inconspicuous." Castor replies, earning an agreement from the boy.

Jasmine watched the gears work in Adeline's head and was about to object, when all the sudden the blonde speaks up rather loudly "Guys, I know what we're doing tonight!"

Somehow, Adeline managed to convince everyone into going to the city. Saying how this might be their only chance before school starts. Thirty minutes later, Jasmine and Adeline found themselves in their room, preparing for the night. The fact Adeline had already unpacked and remembered where everything was, amazed Jasmine. She watched as the blonde went into her closet to pull out navy blue sleeveless top with a tie on collar, a light grey pants, and navy heels which would've killed Jasmine's feet if she dared to put them on.

"What are you wearing?" Adeline asks over her shoulder, looking as if she was trying to decide on what jewelry to wear.

"I suppose this." Jasmine pulls out a clean white shirt, and watches as her new roommate stares at it in horror.

"Okay there is no way I'm letting you wear that! Here you can borrow my clothes for now." The blonde says as if she was giving an order, proceeding to find Jasmine an outfit.

Never having anything fancy before, Jasmine almost decided to back out of the plan as old habit's began to resurface. After all, an expensive top could be worth something even to a pirate. However, she found herself in Adeline's care and was amazed at the finished result. Almost not recognizing herself, Jasmine found herself to be in a black sleeveless top with tassels, black pants, and black boots with a heel small and flat enough for her to walk in. Also, Adeline had put some make up on her, which made her look older than she was.

"I'm a genius!" Adeline exclaims excitedly, causing Jasmine to laugh. "You ready?"

"Yep." Jasmine answered, and surprisingly she was.

 **Author's Note: Alright, chapter 6! Well I'm excited for how this story is turning out so far, I hope you are too! Anyways, some of you may be wondering where is the action. Don't worry it's coming, I'm just taking my time to get to know the characters first. I hope you all liked this chapter and I shall update again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The boys were speechless when the two girls walked up to join them. Adeline already was strikingly beautiful, but the attire and makeup she donned that evening made her look even more so. However, Jim's eyes remained on Jasmine, who was feeling a little awkward in her getup.

"Alright boys are you going to sit there and stare at us all night, or can we get going?" Adeline's question broke the spell and the group began walking up to the transport ship.

Once they made it to the top of the metal tower, they were then joined by a group of girls on the small ship. One of them was the green skinned girl Jasmine had walked past in the girls dorm hallway. A quick glance from her amber eyes flared at the pale skinned girl, which Jasmine decided to ignore. The vibrations coming from the ship indicated they were getting ready to take off and then, they did. Fifteen minutes everyone sat in silence, feeling too crammed together to have a private discussion.

Finally the door opened and everyone was let out. The city of Kaoria was like any other city Jasmine had been to, except it was more advanced. Skyscrapers were everywhere, each made of a black metal and glass. The smaller buildings, however, were made of the same material as the Interstellar Academy. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Turning to face the group, Adeline had an excitement in her eyes as she exclaimed "Alright guys, let's have some fun!"

Bryce cheered and the group carried on, deciding to take a little look around the city before making their way to The Silver Spoon. There were many shops to potentially take a peek into and Jasmine watched as Adeline gazed at them longingly. Laughing at the princess, Jasmine eventually found herself in the same predicament when they walked by a small bookshop. Adeline and Bryce teased her for it, which resulted in some good laughs. After an hour, they decided to head towards their original destination. As they walked, they noticed a group of boys with a crazed look of excitement on their faces.

They were deciding on ignoring them, until one of the boys came up to them and asked "You guys aren't going to the Silver Spoon are you?"

"What's it to you?" Jim questions, eyeing the stranger.

"Dude if you really want to have a good time, then you need to go to The Underworld."

"How come?" The stranger had undoubtedly peeked Bryce's curiosity.

"Well for one thing, The Underworld has more things to do and then for another, when you hear of a nightclub called The Silver Spoon what thoughts does that bring to your mind?"

"Either way, we've made plans to go to the Silver Spoon and I for one would like to carry out these plans." Castor joins in, sounding like an overprotective mother.

"Suit yourself, I just thought I'd do you guys a favor by saving you the trouble of being disappointed." The stranger mutters and then walks off.

The group stared at him, perplexed and didn't know what to do. Even though it wasn't something she would do, like Bryce, Jasmine was also curious and made up her mind by going up to the strange boy to get directions. Walking back to her group, she was welcomed with stares by everyone.

"What?" Jasmine questions and when she didn't get an answer, she rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, who really thinks we would've had a better time at The Silver Spoon?"

Castor was the only person who raised their hand and with this, the group followed Jasmine to their new destination. They soon came to a smaller skyscraper and could hear the music even from the first floor. An alien, which looked to like a cross between a human and a leopard, stood guard at the elevator. Blocking their way.

"I need to see your I.D.'s before I let you up." The guard says with a deep raspy voice.

Not the least bit intimidated by the cat creature, Adeline walks up to him, "I think only one I.D. will suffice, wouldn't you agree?" and she showed him hers.

The guard gave an annoyed growl and looked at her identification card. Giving it a very close inspection, he eventually hands it back to its owner and steps to the side to let the party pass. Once in the elevator, the group all let out a unified sigh.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Blake mutters.

"I suppose that's one of the perks of being friends with a princess." Bryce agrees, releasing a small laugh.

"You know what I can't believe?" Adeline begins, catching everyone's attention. "That you would think he wouldn't let us pass because I was a princess!"

The two boys began apologizing to her, to which the other three had to refrain from laughing as they watched Adeline become embarrassed by the boys behavior. Then, the doors finally opened and they were greeted with quite the sight. Loud music blared in every direction, lights flashed and changed from different colors, people of all races intermingled with each other, and there was stuff to do everywhere.

"Well, what should we do first?" Jasmine questions and was answered by Bryce separating himself from the group and walking over to the buffet table.

He soon came back, with a plate in his hand, and exclaimed "The food here is amazing!".

Deciding to grab a table, they then followed the gingers example by getting their own plates of food. There was food from all sorts of alien cultures and the teens tried their best to eat a little bit of everything, but it was a little difficult when some of the meals looked as if it was moving. Eating their first meal together, of which they knew would lead to many, they all started their night with a bang and were excited to see what they would do after dessert.

 **Author's Note: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo everybody! I'm sorry for the long delay, but it couldn't be helped since I've been very busy with work, school, and other stuff. I do thank you for your patience! I will admit, that there will probably be even more delays because of my busy life and I hope you'll understand and continue to be patient! This chapter doesn't have a whole lot going on, but I do hope you all still liked it. I want to thank you all for continuing to enjoy this story of mine, especially sailorsenshi13 for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry for no action yet, but I'm really trying to build up the friendship between these characters right now, but I do intend on getting some action soon! Well that's all I have to say and I shall update again as soon as I can! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group continued to sit and laugh as they moved onto dessert nothing seemed to change their moods. Well almost nothing. As Jasmine and Jim shared a piece of chocolate cake, they both noticed a certain princess's face began to sour into a scowl. Before they could question this, Adeline suddenly gets up and walks over to the bar. What they didn't realize was who she saw.

Adeline tried to remain calm as she walked towards the bar, but sometimes her temper just really wanted to surface. It was none other than Talion, who had a glass filled with a blue drink in his hand. He didn't bother to look inconspicuous about it, which made the princess wonder "when did he start drinking?".

"Are you seriously following me?" Adeline questions, hands on hips as she glared at him.

"You gave me the night off, how was I supposed to know you'd end up here?" Talion stared down at her with a calm gaze, sipping on his drink.

"Oh don't give me that crap! And when did you drink?" Her temper was flaring.

Suddenly, the bartender appeared next to them on his side of the counter, and questioned "You ready for your usual Talion?".

"Not tonight Bob." Talion answers the bartender.

"Just let me know if you change your mind."

The raven haired Am'ylsea turned his attention back to Adeline, winking at her as he said "Seems like you don't know me as well as you thought."

Setting his drink down, Talion leaves a tip and begins walking away from the princess. At this moment, the others join Adeline and wordlessly followed her as she curiously chased after her personal bodyguard. Weaving themselves in between the crowds, they soon found an even bigger crowd circling around in a large room. Watching Talion disappear into the crowd, they eventually caught up to him at the front of everyone and were amazed at what they saw. A ring, made of metal bars, sat in the center of the room and in it were two guys fighting each other.

"This is absurd!" Castor exclaimed, appalled at the sight before him.

"This is awesome!" Bryce argued, joining the crowds cheering.

The others watched the fight, everyone's, except Jim's, faces were glued to the two aliens in the ring. One of them was a blue skinned Thyclor, who's long claw-like fingers and two toed dinosaur-like feet, made him a fierce match. The other was a Uhru, who looked like a literal walking and talking roach, and he couldn't have been a better match for his opponent. As the fight continued, a sense of unease came over Jim as he kept a close eye on Jasmine. Oblivious to his watchful eye, Jasmine watched as the fight soon come to a close with the Uhru the victor.

Blake too kept a close eye on his cousin, who got a little too close to the ring a couple of times. Adeline on the other hand, kept glancing at Talion curious as to why he would want to come watch this abhorrent display. It soon became clear once the two contestants walked out of the ring. Talion had been wearing a black leather jacket over his attire he had been wearing all day and once the ring leader nodded in his direction, the body guard takes it off and hands it to Adeline as he walked towards the ring. The teens were all shocked by this and were even more so when they saw who his opponent was.

Talion squared off against a buff cyborg, who's metal arm gave him a menacing look. Once the ring leader went over the rules, a bell rang and the fight began. Unlike the others, Jasmine watched the fight very closely. She noticed Talion sizing his opponent up for a split second and calculate his moves. With a swing to the right, the cyborg aimed for the Am'ylsea's ribs, but missed as Talion rolled away. Because he was smaller in size, allowed him to make quicker attacks against his opponent. Making some jabs and dodging a few of the cyborgs, he seemed to be doing well.

Then, the cyborgs metal arm swung in the direction of Talion's blind spot and to the others dismay, they watched as he went down. A few punches and kicks to the stomach later, Talion gave in and lost. Once the bell rang, the cyborg, surprisingly, began helping Talion get back onto his feet and out of the ring.

"Are you crazy?! Why on earth would you do that?!" Adeline began yelling at him, except this time, it was out of worry.

"Good fight Talion, maybe you'll have a chance next time!" The cyborg exclaimed, lightly patting Talion on the back before walking away.

This was when Adeline realized that the drinking and fighting were all things her personal body guard had done before. Which made her wonder what the other secrets he hadn't shared with her were. As the others began crowding over Talion, asking if he was okay, they didn't notice a certain brunette separating herself from the group. Before they had time to react or try to stop her, Jasmine walked into the ring and listened to the gasps coming from the large crowd. Jim began running up to the ring to get her out of there, knowing full well she wasn't in her right mind, but was stopped by two large men who made him move back.

"Jasmine get out of there!" Jim yelled, but his words weren't acknowledged.

"She's not serious is she?!" Blake questions, starring at the girl in shock.

"This isn't her... I mean it is, but... IT'S TOO COMPLICATED TO EXPLAIN!" Jim shouted over the crowd.

"Well try!"

Groaning in frustration, Jim began to explain the best he could without giving away Jasmine's past. "Jasmine grew up with a violent past and as a result, it created like a split personality type of deal. Except she only becomes violent at the most random times and nothing good comes as a result of it."

"I can't believe they'd let a girl with a mental state like that enter the Academy." Blake muttered and Jim wanted to hit him for his comment, but before he could, Blake went on. "But at least she has you, I mean it takes a real man to go through her troubles and make everything okay for her again. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

At this, Jim knew he could always count on Blake for anything and as the boys prepared to watch Jasmine's fight, they both prayed the repercussions wouldn't be too great.

 **Author's Note: There sailorsenshi13, I hope this was enough action for you! Okay, next chapter will be fun to write. But it may take some time and so I hope you all will be patient! Thanks for continuing to read and please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Talion was helped off the arena, Jasmine felt the familiar itch kick in. The uncontrollable itch to hurt someone. Throughout Talion's match, the girl did everything her psychologist told her to do when the urge arose. However, the more she stayed, the more that ever familiar itch came. Finally she slipped into her other mental state and slowly began walking into the arena, while her friends backs were turned. She didn't hear Jim's voice when he shouted for her to get down. The other voices from the crowd too fell on deaf ears. The only thing she was aware of, was the drive to cause pain.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have ourselves a new contender!" An announcer exclaims, causing a vast majority of the crowd to get excited. "May I ask what's your name?"

This Jasmine did hear and when she gave her name, she slowly became aware of what was going on.

"Jasmine Sparrow everybody! And on the right, I give you Berserk!" The announcer exclaims as an alien, who was bigger in every single way than Talion's contestant, steps into the arena.

The alien was a Gron, a humanoid with four arms, grey skin, and a red face. This was the same species as Hands, one of Silver's and Jasmine's fellow crew men. Staring at him, snapped Jasmine back into reality and she realized the mistake she had made. The beast before her, was twice the her size and she could tell why he would be given a name such as Berserk. However, there was no turning back now and she knew she had to face the consequences of her mistake made by her uncontrolled mind.

Glancing at Jim, she saw the pure horror and worry on his face. Her new friends too shared the same look, which made the situation not any easier. As the announcer began the countdown, Jasmine took in deep breaths and studied her opponent. He was big and strong, but looked to be not that bright. With this fact and Jasmine's smaller frame, could give her an advantage. Also, she was quick and light on her feet and with her experience as a pirate, gave her all the confidence she needed.

The bell rang and Berserk did not hesitate. Rushing towards her, he almost slammed his big hands into Jasmine's face. With quick thinking, she rolled out of the way and listened as his fists made contact with the railing. Getting back on her feet, she jumped to the side as those same fists whipped around at her. Jasmine continued to dodge, which made the alien mad. Finally one of his fists nocked the girl off her feet, which she knew would leave some bruises later. As she was down, Berserk began picking her up by the hair like a little rag doll.

The pain was immense, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. No, the itch began creeping in, allowing her to have an edge. Swinging her legs up around his wrist, she grabbed his pinkie with both hands and pushed it back. The alien cried out in pain and dropped her. Taking this moment of weakness, she punched one of his eyes and he roared in furious agony. Now he had one injured eye, Jasmine took this advantage by staying in his blind spot.

Blinking a couple of times, Berserk looked semi-blindly around for the girl. Jasmine on the other hand, stayed right behind him, turning when he turned. Some of Berserk's fans began shouting about her direction and hearing this, he whipped his arms in her direction. However, Jasmine was prepared for this. When his fists whipped around, Jasmine ducked underneath him and kicked behind his knees. As his knees buckled, Jasmine rolled out of the way as the huge alien came crashing down. Quickly getting up, the girl went over to the downed alien and kicked him in the other eye.

Whether it was the force of the kick or the humiliation of being nocked off his feet by a puny human girl, whatever the reason, Berserk stayed down. The announcer began the countdown and Jasmine was surprisingly standing victorious. Suddenly the room became louder and Jasmine's senses began kicking in. Collapsing to the ground, Jasmine was saved from the impact by surprisingly strong arms. Looking up, she saw Jim's worried face and then a minute later, the rest of her friends.

"You are insane!" Bryce exclaimed, but then grinned. "But that was beyond cool!"

"Bryce!" Blake shouts over the uproar of the crowd.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Now's not the time!" His cousin's face became harsh, which surprisingly silenced the boy.

Peering worriedly at her friend, "Are you okay?" Adeline questions.

Jasmine tiredly raised a thumbs up, "Never better."

"Well I for one think you are mad!" Castor exasperates.

With the help of Jim, Jasmine was able to walk off the stage. Strangely there was no reward for winning her match, which Jasmine couldn't help but glance at Talion and question what his motives were for entering the arena. Deciding it would be best to go back to the Academy, the group began making their exit out of the building. Jasmine could tell Jim had something on his mind and the two fell a little behind their party to discuss it.

"I know you have something to say, so say it." Jasmine says.

Sighing, Jim looked at her as their conversation began. "What do you want me to say? That I'm angry at you for doing something so stupid like that? Of course I'm angry, but it's hard for me to be angry at you when I know you don't have any control over it!"

"I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance." She muttered, causing Jim to stop her in her tracks and face him.

"You're not a nuisance, you're not entirely whole."

Raising an eyebrow, "And I'm guessing it's your job to make me whole?"

"Well I am your boyfriend, it's kind of in the job description."

Normally such a comment would've made Jasmine smack Jim on the head, but tonight it made her feel better. Reaching for his hand, the two went to catch up with their friends. However, the more Jasmine thought about that night, the more she became convinced it wouldn't be the last time the 'itch' came to play.

 **Author's Note: And another chapter after a long wait. Thanks for being patient as I continue to write while working and going to school! I greatly appreciate it! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The return flight to the Academy was a quiet one. After the events of the past few hours, nobody seemed to want to build a conversation. Instead glances were made and then everyone was left in their own silent thoughts. Jim kept glancing at Jasmine as she shut her eyes, trying her best to ignore his staring. Adeline, who spent ten minutes to get Talion to explain what that whole fight in the ring was about, stared him down to see if annoying him will get him to talk. Castor went into a meditative state and Blake just looked out the window. Finally Bryce had enough of it.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but that was the most fun I had in years." Bryce said, deciding to be the ice breaker.

"Oh yes, watching two fools punch another couple of fools is great fun indeed." Castor mumbled in his meditative state.

Coming out of his silence, "It's better to let someone think you are an Idiot than to open your mouth and prove it." Talion mutters, causing an eruption of laughter between the students.

"Good one!" Jim laughs as Castor tried to make a response.

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse! Was all Castor managed to say, which instead made him sound like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

Adeline rolled her eyes and mumbled something about boys being stupid, to which Talion heard and the two began bickering like an old married couple. Except this time, it their arguing was more witty and lighthearted. Eventually the transport ship docked on the tower and the group trudged towards the ramp, looking out at the vast starry horizon as it lowered them to the center of the academy. Talion separated himself from the group and walked to his own sleeping quarters as the teens walked into their own elevator which began lowering them to their separate floors. Jasmine and Adeline bid the boys goodnight and walked to their room, exhausted from the nights events. Tossing her bag next to her bed, Jasmine was about to walk away when she heard a small yelp coming from the leather thing she carried with her wherever she went.

Turning back around, she picked it up and began to take a peek inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and she was about to close it up and blame the sound on her tired mind, but then a pencil sprouted eyes which quickly peeked up at her and quickly shut them as soon as it caught her staring.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Jasmine couldn't contain her sudden anger as she reached inside her bag to pick up the pencil.

"What's the matter?" Adeline questions, coming to stare at the thing in the girls hand.

"Morph is that you?!" The brunette shouts at the pencil, to which it answered by changing into the pink blob in question; shaking at the girls threatening eyes. "I can't believe you! Wait, if your here then that must mean... Percha come here now!"

The other morphing alien came out of her bag in the guise of a perfume bottle, looking sheepish and scared.

"What are those things?" Adeline stared at the pink creatures with curiosity.

Sighing in frustration, Jasmine began making introductions. "Adeline, meet Morph and Percha. They're Jim and I's little shape shifters, who are in so much trouble right now." The two blobs gazes were downcast as the girl looked at them sternly.

"Calm down Jasmine, it's not that bad that they're here."

"Aren't you forgetting the no pets allowed policy?"

"Oh, right. Well what are you going to do then?"

Jasmine began rubbing her forehead as the stress of the night was already weighing down on her and now she has to deal with the two stowaway's was really not helping.

"Honestly I'm too tired to do anything right now and Jim's probably asleep by now, so I suppose the only thing we can do is make sure they're kept hidden until we get everything sorted." Was her conclusion, to which Morph and Percha were most happy about as they shared their excitement by rubbing themselves like a cat against the girl." Woah. Haha! Guys cut it out! You're still in trouble you know!"

Adeline laughed at the display of affection as Jasmine tried to get the two blobs of cuteness under control. Eventually everyone went off to bed and fell fast asleep, only for the two girls to be awoken by the female android who showed Jasmine to her room. It took them only a couple seconds to wake up and secretly look for Morph and Percha, who of course were nowhere to be seen.

"Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready at the cafeteria and I encourage you both to go as it will no longer be served after ten thirty. Because it's a Sunday, you are allowed to wear whatever you wish as long as it's not revealing, but first thing on Monday you will be expected to wear your uniforms which will be delivered to you by this afternoon. Now that you are both here, I want to establish some dormitory rules." The android began, walking in as if she owned the place. "Rule one, keep living quarters and the main hall clean and orderly. Rule two, no fighting, especially with the other girls. Rule three, boys are absolutely prohibited from this floor as well as girls on their floor. Rule four, if an officer of a higher ranking chooses to visit, you must salute and show them the utmost respect. Rule five, stealing is prohibited and will be met with serious consequences if a thief chooses to do so. Rule six, stay on top of your grades. And finally rule seven, absolutely no pets allowed. Lunch will be served at twelve-thirty and dinner at five. If you choose to go into the city, your curfew is at nine-thirty and if you are caught past that time, you will be punished. Now I hope you have taken what I've said to heart as it'll make this semester run smoothly, but if not, well this school has no problem with kicking out it's student. Have a pleasant day and I shall be watching you closely!"

The android left as fast as she came in and once they were sure she wasn't going to barge in on a second time, the two girls exhaled in relief. Morph and Percha came out of hiding and floated up to Jasmine, who began patting their soft heads.

"You guys are lucky you can shape shift, if she'd caught you, I'd be in so much trouble." Jasmine says to them, to which they looked at her guiltily.

"So what are you going to do?" Adeline questions from her bed.

"I guess I'll have to discuss that with Jim." With that, the two girls began getting ready for the day.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Long time no see! I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize, I've been under a lot of stress lately and just had no motivation to write. But I do hope to get a couple chapters out before the next semester begins, even so I could use all the pushing I can get to make sure it happens. If you guys have any ideas of what you would like to see happen or if it seems like I'm taking too long to get the next chapter out, please do not refrain from sending me messages as constantly reminding me to do it helps me sit my butt down and actually do it. Well I want to thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jasmine followed Adeline into the elevator as the blonde navigated their way to the cafeteria by using her disc. It was definitely interesting using a more advanced version of a map rather than using the usual parchment or paper. Holograms were somewhat common on her side of the galaxy, but it was usually the rich or captain's who had access to such a thing. Except for the hologrammed versions of books of course.

Checking every so often to make sure both Morph and Percha hadn't escaped from her leather bag, Jasmine felt relieved each time she found them hiding within, cowering at the stern glares she would send them. Reaching the doors to the cafeteria, the two girls used their discs to open them and was immediately met with the sound of many ominous voices. The cafeteria was huge with tables everywhere and two long lines made up of people waiting patiently to get their food. Looking up, there appeared to be a balcony with tables possibly reserved for the staff and on the ceiling was a large circular skylight, which let the suns to shine through.

Someone bumped into Jasmine's shoulder and the girl was met with the sharp stare of the green skinned girl whom she apparently keeps running into. The question of what the girl's problem was definitely unknown, but Jasmine didn't seem to want to care at the moment as she returned her attention back to finding the boys. Peering through all the tables, it was Adeline who saw them first and the two girls walked up to the boys and tried to look as inconspicuos as possible. The four boys were already eating and were laughing probably over something stupid. Once they joined them, Castor was surprisingly laughing so hard that he almost choked on his drink.

"Castor say it, don't spray it!" Bryce laughed at his roommate, who was shoved almost out of his seat in response.

"What are we talking about?" Adeline questions, sitting in between Castor and Bryce.

"Nothing." The boys said in unison, causing the girl's to raise their eyebrows.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Jasmine retorts.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Blake states "Trust me you don't want to know."

Sitting next to Jim, Jasmine tried her best to remain inconspicuous, but the boy could of course see there was something she wanted to say. So he leaned his face over close to hers and whispers "What's the matter?"

"Ooglay in the agbag." Was all Jasmine could get out.

"What?"

"Look in the bag!"

Looking at her curiously, Jim did something he normally would be smacked for if caught, he looked in the bag. Peering into it, Jim saw the two pink blobs and almost began to yell when a loud voice came out of literally nowhere.

"Alright you lot of misfits, quiet. I SAID QUIET!" The room went silent as all eyes looked up at the balcony to find Captain Crosswater gazing down at them. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I'd like to welcome our new counselor into the school administration. This admirable woman has fought in the Siege of Draight and the Battle of Death's Fall to which she became general of the Intergalactic Army and captain of her ship The Electra. Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Imogen Wright!"

Everyone around the groups table began to clap and they all did the same as a thin woman with silvery blonde hair walked up to the edge of the balcony. The woman looked, from where they sat, to be in her sixties and didn't seem to be a very friendly person. However, she surprised them all with a gentle smile as she looked at the crowd who welcomed her respectfully.

"Thank you my children for this wonderful welcome. I know some of you were saddened when Counselor Morvain passed away last year, but I hope to live up to his legacy with good grace and guidance. Now that's settled, I want to list some of my expectations for this year. Each of your admittance tests have of course been scored and you are now placed into possible positions you wish to lead in the near future. However, I must be franc with you when I say that the likelihood of most of you becoming say a captain, is more or less forty percent likely. Why so low you may ask, well to tell you truth it's because of our high expectations of each and everyone of you." Imogen looked at the students, to which some looked up at her uncomfortably. "You see, the Academy needs to be sure that the people who do end up in space are the ones who worked the hardest to get there. Space is vast and many things can go wrong all at once, it's full of many undiscovered planets with races like you and me. These races could be peaceful or could be like the dreaded Braivroks. Which is why the Academy only selects the best and to find the best we must test you in every single way."

Jasmine stared at the woman intently, curious to what she had to say. "When I graduated from the Academy, I did not do so because I lazed about nor did I become the general of the Intergalactic Army for the same reasons. I did these things because I fought with honor, diligence, and most importantly, intelligence. These three things will help you succeed in your goals, that is if being a captain of a large ship is truly your goal. You may find the tasks at hand to be daunting, but it's to help you become better people and a better generation. I hope my words hadn't discouraged you too much and I wish you all a good year." The room became loud again with the sounds of clapping.

As Jasmine clapped, she thought she could have sworn the new counselor had directly looked right at her. Deciding to return her attention back to the original task at hand, the feeling of being watched was still eminent as she and Jim discussed their stowaways fate.

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody! Another chapter for you! Now I don't think I did this last time and I know it's a little late, but anyways Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! I hope your Christmas's were good and if not, hugs to you guys I hope next year will be better! Anyways I just want to say thanks again for the continuous readings especially you SailorSenshi! All of the lovely feedback I've been getting over the course of time has really helped me develop my skills as a writer and it helps keep me motivated to continue. I know some of you prefer to write out the one sentence review and then some of you enjoy to write out several paragraphs worth of a review and I love reading them all, even the really lengthy ones! Whatever your preference please do not hesitate to let me know what you truly think and should any ideas of what you would like to see happen arise, please do not hesitate to let me know as the more ideas helps with the flow. So once again thank you and if I do not get a chance to post another one in the next couple of days, well then, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the end, Jim and Jasmine both agreed to allow their stowaways to stay in hiding. Too afraid that they might try to escape from their attempts to send them home or somehow get lost in the delivery, the teens figured it would be best to keep a watchful eye on Morph and Percha until the school break starts. Now, a couple days passed and it was time for the school year to officially begin. Surprisingly the Interstellar Academy had similar classes as any other, such as Jasmine's first class of the day, engineering. With the skills of building her own solar surfer, Jasmine knew she would have no problem with it.

Biology and algebra on the other hand proved to be something the poor girl knew she would need help with. Jasmine did study a little bit of these subjects in the past, but due to the fact she lived her life as a pirate, studying just proved to be too difficult sometimes. Luckily Bryce seemed to be quite adept at these subjects and had promised to tutor her until she was able to catch up to the classes standards. It also helped that her teachers seemed to be understanding of her plight.

Then as Jasmine walked with her group, laughing at Bryce's imitation of one of his teacher's, they all came to a sudden halt in the doorway of the fitness center and saw Captain Crosswater standing in the middle of the room. To their horror, he was their PE teacher.

"Afternoon whelp's, I told you that you would see more of me." Captain Crosswater says with a smug smile.

"This has to be a joke!" Alena exclaims.

"If only it were, but fate is funny sometimes. Don't worry I'll make sure you kids have 'fun' throughout the entire semester." He said with a chuckle when he said the word fun, making the students fully aware that they were to have anything but.

The class was horrid as the students were made to jog in place the entire time, only to take two five minute breaks to drink water. With a sigh of relief, they all sorely walked to lunch and then afterwards, their next class space science and history. Surprisingly, the classroom looked as little futuristic as possible. Bookshelves lined the walls and a skylight replaced the ceiling, there was also an earthy smell to the class which made everyone feel at home. On the teacher's desk sat some books and a name plaque that read "Prof. Oron Price".

A man stood in the middle of the classroom, hands in his pockets, and a smile on his face. Professor Price was wearing a brown tweed jacket and pants, which set him apart from all of the teachers Jasmine had seen so far. His slightly curly reddish brown hair and beard was well kept and gave him a knowledgeable appearance. To Jasmine, he also looked as if he's seen a lot of things and felt the weight of them on his shoulders. But it was the strange feeling of familiarity that truly puzzled the girl, because she knew she had never laid eyes on him before in her entire life.

"Good afternoon class, I hope you found the classroom okay. I know it can get a little confusing with all the many floors and hallways." Professor Price looked at each of the students as he spoke, acknowledging them as students and not as soldiers like Captain Crosswater.

"Isn't that why we got the discs?" A boy with dark skin questions, speaking as if it all were obvious.

Professor Price didn't seem to mind the boys tone, as he responded with a hint of humor "You'd be surprised how many students have gotten lost while using those things. Regardless of its advancement, the holograms on your discs can often look muddled together and can confuse its user, causing them to walk into a different classroom or even a closet."

Chuckles went around the classroom, but the boy wasn't done making sarcastic remarks. "That's because the users are fools!"

"That may be, but a man known as George R.R. Martin once said, "The greatest fools are ofttimes more clever than the men who laugh at them" and I've seen this to be true. I've seen many boys and girls walk in here as fools and walk out smarter than they had been before. All of you can experience the same thing, it just takes an open mind and a dedication to learn. So why don't we start this process shall we?"

Professor Price's words was felt throughout the classroom as everyone took their seats. In some classes, at least one or two people would be caught having a silent discussion while a teacher went over the day's lessons, but not this one. Jasmine took note that everyone was silent as their teacher discussed what it was they would learn over the semester. Even Jim was enthralled, which was strange as these type of discussions usually bored him. Maybe it was the way Professor Price treated everyone with respect, or maybe it was the homely feel to the classroom that sent a calmness into its students. Whatever the reason, it felt rather peculiar to Jasmine.

"Alright class, there's something you should know about me first hand. At the end of each class I like to ask a rather difficult question to test your knowledge, it's just for fun so you don't have to answer unless you know the answer to the question. Here's an example, which number should come next in the pattern? 37, 34, 31, 28..."

Bryce's hand shot up first as everyone else followed suit. With a nod from the professor, Bryce answered "Twenty five, because you are counting down by three."

"Good. Alright, next question. Would you rather drink orange juice, expecting it to be milk, or drink milk expecting it to be orange juice?" This resulted in some groaning from the students as they tried to come up with an answer.

By the end of class, half of the students answered milk and the other orange juice and everyone debated over their answers as they walked out the door.

"Oh and another thing class! Should you ever need a quiet place to study, my doors are always open!" Professor Price's called out to the leaving students.

"Well that was interesting." Blake says.

"I like him and the class makes me feel like I'm back on Montressor." Jim states, surprising Jasmine.

"Me too, I think it'd be nice to do my homework there." Adeline agrees, the look of enthrallment leaving her face as she noticed Talion following behind the group.

Castor, who so rarely agreed to anything the group had to say, seemed to be in the same state as the others. Bryce praised the professor's sense of respect towards the students and how he acknowledged Bryce's intellect. Everyone remarked the classrooms homely feel, that is, everyone except for Jasmine. Jasmine alone seemed to not be affected by the classroom. It was strange as the whole appeal of Professor Price and his classroom would've impacted the girl too. But the scents didn't make her calm, instead they gave her mixed signals in her brain.

Although their teacher did treat everyone with respect, Jasmine found it to be forced. Maybe it was her pirate brain at work, being as it is she never truly had a home before living with Jim or was automatically treated with the utmost respect. Whatever the reason, Jasmine's gut had never been wrong before and she began looking around the school warily. Looking for signs of not only for the facade in other people, but also for the one person who would want a girl like her in a school like this.

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for another late delay. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you were getting tired of all the excuses I've made of not updating ;). But seriously, I've been having a hard time feeling inspired for anything. It's not that I don't know what I want to do with this story, seriously I know where I want it to go and how I want it to end. The truth in the matter is that I've been struggling these past several months. Work has been really getting to me, not in a stressful because I'm constantly busy sense, but more like a stressful because it's constantly testing me physically, mentally, and emotionally kind of sense. Because of this, I barely feel like writing anymore and I mostly only write for my English course nowadays. I'm trying to find a new job, but its hard because of where I live and I don't want to quit my job until I get a new one, so I'm just trying to make a lot of adult decisions right now. Anyways, I want to thank you all for your continuous time you put into reading this story as it shows how much you guys care about it and it means a lot. This chapter I'm especially thanking sailorsenshi13 for your continuous reviews I'm glad you got the Monsters Inc. reference in the last chapter, and I also want to thank Sirrah K for your review I'm glad you enjoyed In the Eyes of a Pirate and Jasmine as a character and I'm glad In the Footsteps of a Soldier is living up to your expectations of what the possible Treasure Planet sequel could've been. I hope you all liked this chapter and please bare with me as I struggle to get the next one out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There are still so many things Jasmine does not know about the universe. Things like, why are all of the planets spheres or even, how is it that one side of the galaxy is advanced and the other is still in a puritan setting? In the past few days since the first day at the academy, there were a few things she became certain of. First, the name of the green skinned girl she keeps running into is Greer Solis, her home planet is known as Milia, and she, for some unknown reason, seems to hate Jasmine's guts. She came to this assumption during PE, when Captain Crosswater made them run around the fitness center for the entire hour and Greer pushed Jasmine to the ground just when their teacher's back was turned. Captain Crosswater saw this and called her a "klutz" and made her do thirty pushups as punishment for being "clumsy".

Secondly, she didn't want to buy Professor Price's generosity. She wasn't sure why yet, but his continuous respect and kindness towards his students unnerved her. It also didn't help that every time she was in his presence, a wave of unknown familiarity was all she could feel and she still didn't know why. Jasmine kept these thoughts to herself however, as she knew how much her friends liked him. In fact, they've been using his classroom to do their homework and Professor Price would be there, reading a book or offering assistance, while cracking a joke which made the group laugh.

Finally, she knew she was being watched by someone. Every time Jasmine ate in the cafeteria, she felt someone's eyes on her but when she goes to see who's, she would find nothing. It wasn't the kind of staring a student would give when they talked about another student to their friend, it was more of a creepy kind of staring, as if she was being played with by a person who wanted to keep her under their control. Jasmine was brought to this school for a reason and she was beginning to be more and more afraid of finding out what the reason is.

Thank goodness she had Jim and her friends, who's companionship had made her feel more grounded, which helped keep her "itch" at bay. It was a lot more effective than all of the psychologist counseling she had been to. In fact, Jasmine's companions of the day were Bryce, who was helping her with Algebra, and Blake, who was doing his own homework. They were, of course, in Professor Price's classroom and it was an hour after they had completed school for the day. In only a matter of days of Bryce's tutoring, Jasmine was able to start catching up to the classes standards for intellect and it all began to make sense to her. This didn't surprise her though, because for some reason throughout her entire life she had perfected every skill she grasped and she remembered everything she had ever learned. The girl didn't bring up the fact that she felt like she could hold her own in the classes Bryce was helping her with, because she knew it would appear strange how she was able to learn it all so quickly.

Bryce put down his pencil and took a deep breath from his nonstop talking, then exclaimed "I need a drink!"

"That's what you get for talking too much." Blake mutters.

"I'll go get us something." Jasmine says, sensing Bryce was going to start another argument, this time with his cousin.

Walking out of the classroom, Jasmine was hit with an immediate relief. Jasmine stepped into an elevator and pressed the button to the floor where the cafeteria was located. Just as she was getting comfortable, the elevator stopped on another floor and opened its doors to Greer. As Greer stepped into the elevator, Jasmine could feel the animosity radiate off of the girl. The two were silent as the elevator began its decent, but Jasmine decided enough was enough as she really wanted to know what Greer's deal was.

"I don't know what it is I did to earn such animosity from you, but you clearly have something on your chest. So if you have something to say, say it to my face." Jasmine calmly demanded.

"Oh you really want to know, do you?" Greer sneered without looking.

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Too bad." The girl spat, raising the tension between the two.

The elevator stopped at another floor and Greer stepped out. By the time Jasmine got back to Professor Price's classroom, Jasmine was fuming and she decided she couldn't continue to stay in it's calming aura. The boys questioned what was wrong when they were handed their tea and all she could get out was "Greer", earning some silent "OH's" which irritated her even more. Upon entering her bedroom, Jasmine was immediately welcomed by Morph and Percha, who's infectious personalities managed to calm her down. Not even fifteen minutes later, Adeline walked into their room and had an irritated look of her own.

"At least I don't try to hide my feelings, unlike some people I know!" Adeline yelled out the door just as it began to close, leaving to little to no doubt that she had another fight with Talion. "Hey what's up? The boys said you were upset." Her demeanor changed within a blink of an eye as she addressed her friend.

"It's nothing really, I just had a run in with Greer." Jasmine answers, earning another "oh" which again irritated her. "What were you and Talion arguing about this time?"

"Oh the usual." Was her answer as Morph began rubbing against her neck. "Hey cutie, you better have been good today!"

Jasmine knew better than to get in between her friend's banter with her body guard, but the question of why their relationship was the ways had made her curious since day one. And so Jasmine decided to question it.

"Why do you hate Talion? If you both grew up together, shouldn't you be close?"

Adeline looked shocked at the question, but she answered anyway "I don't hate Talion, I just hate our predicament. Of him being my body guard and all. We used to be really close when we were kids, I would chase him and my brother Jareth around as they were the only people I could play with. But as we got older, things changed and we haven't recovered from it, at least I havent."

"What things?" Jasmine pressed and as a result of her question, Adeline walked towards her bed not before her roommate caught the shade of pink on her cheeks. "No!"

"What?" Adeline questions innocently.

"You are in love with Talion!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to! Your face says it all!"

Adeline shrieked in embarrassment at Jasmine's statement and glared at her for saying it. After a few moments of glaring at the girl and in return earning an expression that dared her to say otherwise, the princess groaned in defeat.

"Fine yes, I did fall in love with Talion a few years back. However, that faze is long gone." Adeline states, hating herself for the admission.

"Why?"

A sigh came from Adeline's lips as she turned her back to her roommate, folding her laundry on her bed as she sadly muttered "Because he broke my heart." Earning some more neck rubbing from both of the blobs this time.

 **Author's Note: Wow I'm just as surprised as you that I managed to get two chapters out in one day. Man am I tired from the ordeal. Well guys I did say I had ideas of where I wanted this to go and I wanted to showcase that by giving you guys a little snippet into the relationship between Talion and Adeline. Also I'm making Greer a reoccurring character, but don't worry I don't have any intentions of her being the typical bully character that is seen in most YA fiction. In fact I do want share the reason why she hates Jasmine so much, its just a matter of what chapter I reveal it in. If you guys have any particular theories of what the reason will be, I'm all ears because I seriously love reading the things you guys come up with. This chapter is dedicated to Sirrah K, I'm glad you liked what I had to say about you in the last chapter and I want you o know that your words in response had really touched me and motivated me to write another chapter. It seriously means a lot! Now I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, but I'll do my best to continue to satisfy your guys' need to know what happens next and so like I keep saying, bare with me. I love you all and I bid you adieu!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

About a month had passed since the first day at the Interstellar Academy and while he was never into studying in the past, Jim took his studying very seriously. He knew that both he and Jasmine were brought here under mysterious circumstances, but that didn't stop him from wanting to do the best he could. His adventures to Treasure Planet with Jasmine had really inspired him to become a captain of his own ship one day and he didn't want to miss out on any opportunity to get him through that door. Although he wasn't the smartest boy in the school, he did have help from Bryce and Professor Price, whom he's come to admire. The way his professor treated him and the rest of the students, reminded him of the way Silver had treated him, minus the backstabbing and the times Silver tried to kill him of course.

When he wasn't studying or trying to keep Morph and Percha from getting out of his room every other day, Jim did make sure to hang out with his friends as well as have some alone time with Jasmine. For once, Jim felt like he had it all and prayed that nothing would ruin this feeling. Walking down one of the schools hallways, he stopped due to what sounded like running footsteps coming behind him. Turning around, he watched as Bryce, Blake, and surprisingly Castor all ran down the hall.

"Run!" Bryce yelled, laughing as he ran.

Jim didn't hesitate as he joined his friends, just as one of the guys from one of the other dorms yelled "You're dead Harthington!"

"Catch me if you can loser!" Bryce called back, not looking over his shoulder.

"Why is he chasing us?" Jim questioned.

Blake looked over his shoulder, but then kept on running as he saw the murderous stare coming from their pursuer. "Bryce just had the lovely idea of pulling a prank on Gale and just had to drag us into it!"

"Oh come one, it was worth it!"

"Not if it means getting pounded to death!" Castor states.

"Come on Castor, don't try to deny how funny it was! You were just as giddy as I was about pulling it off!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Liar, liar, pants on freaking fire!" Bryce teased, earning an irritated glare from his roommate.

"Oh please, that is so..." Castor stopped in the middle of his retort, just as everyone stopped running altogether.

In the middle of the hallway, the smug expression of Captain Crosswater met their faces. "Having fun, are we?"

"Uh no, we were just on our way to meet someone." Blake lied, knowing that he would be the most convincing out of all of them.

"Oh really, then what's this?" Captain Crosswater pulls out his disc, tapped a few buttons, and a hologram appeared.

Bryce, Blake, and Castor worked together to carefully carry a mattress, with Gale asleep on top, outside. The hologram showed them placing the mattress in the middle of the pond, they found in another courtyard, and begin yelling in Gale's ear to wake him up. What ensued was a hilarious video of Gale falling into the pond and then the boys began running for their lives from the now soaked victim.

"So, you boys fancy yourselves as a couple of troublemakers? Well, it seems today is my lucky day. Now march!" Captain Crosswater pointed in a direction and the boys had no choice but to follow.

The boys found themselves on kitchen cleanup duty and even though they tried to persuade Captain Crosswater that Jim had no part in their schemes, Jim was forced to help his friends do one of the worst jobs ever. The amount of dishes in the school's kitchen, made cleaning dishes on the R.L.S. Legacy and the Benbow Inn feel like a breeze.

"You just had to get us in trouble, didn't you Bryce?" Blake retorts, scrubbing a pot that was used to make one of the various soups for lunch.

"I'm sorry that I'm the only one making up for years of lost fun, and you didn't have to go through with it!" Bryce exclaims, scrubbing furiously at another pot. "Plus that guy is a jerk and he totally deserved it!"

Blake sighed, Bryce continued to scrub, and both Castor and Jim looked each other, wondering what to do. Knowing how things would go if Castor spoke, Jim decided to be the icebreaker.

"Look Bryce, that prank of yours was pretty hilarious, but did you have to go that extreme?" Jim questions, drying one of the wet dishes the ginger had cleaned.

"I guess maybe not. It's just, whenever I see an ample opportunity to laugh, I just have to take it and its hard for me to know when I've taken it too far sometimes." Bryce admits.

"You mentioned about making up for lost time, what did you mean by that?"

Bryce sighed and pointed at Blake, muttering "Blake can tell you the story better than I can."

Jim's and Castors curious faces turned toward the dark haired boy, who's face had become somber as he continued to do the task at hand. It took a few moments for him to start, but when he did, he had everyone's full attention.

"Our family has been in the merchant industry for decades, starting with our great grandfather and then it grew from there. When both of our dad's took over the company, they wanted to expand their trading routes to different planets. One day, our parents went to do just that in Loibos and everything was good. Bryce and I were born on the planet and we were all treated like equals. Then one day, my father was sold an artifact and just before he could put it up for sale at his stand, some gaurds came by to take both him and my uncle away. Turns out, that artifact was stolen from the royal treasury and since our family was caught having it, both of our dad's had to be put on trial. Bryce and I both watched our dad's be taken to prison. Word got out about what happened and long story short, we lost the company." Blake stopped to rinse his dish.

"So how did you get the money to survive?" Castor questions.

"Blake and I did whatever work we could get to help our family stay afloat. However, we both knew that we wanted to get an education that could help us get off that stupid planet. So, we each took turns doing each others jobs while the other snuck over to the school and take notes. By the time the truth about the artifact was revealed and our dad's were released from prison, we both surprised the Loibosian's with our intellect by playing detective and finding out who the real thief was. It turned out to be the king's brother and to apologize to our family, he gave us the funds to rebuild the company and as an extra thanks, got us into the academy." Bryce answers, deciding he better pitch in if his cousin wouldn't continue.

"So why did the kings brother do it?" Jim inquired.

"We found out it was because he hated that his brother was building a friendship with our family, because he was a traditionalist who didn't like the idea of humans living among his people and so he planted the artifact in our dad's hands in order to build mistrust."

"You boys were very brave to endure such an experience." Castor complimented.

Speaking up from his long silence, "It's just goes to show that there are people out there, who will do whatever they can to see you fall. To keep you at your lowest point until they make sure there is no one around to pick you back up." Blake muttered somberly.

"We're just the lucky few that survived, because we didn't stop fighting back." Bryce agrees and the room fell silent.

 **Author's Note: Wow, I'm on fire! Seriously three chapters in two days, I'm on a roll! Anyways, again I want to thank Sirrah K for your constant reviews and I especially loved reading your response to my AN from the last chapter, especially your theories that I'll take into consideration for future chapters! I honestly didn't think you were rambling at all as long responses tend to be my favorite as it shows just how interested you are in this story of mine. Now I wrote this chapter because I felt like Jim hadn't been getting a whole lot of screen time and I really wanted to explore Bryce's and Blake's backstories ever since I had Blake mention its a long story when he and Jim first met, so here we are and I am pretty satisfied with how it turned out. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with the next chapter yet, so I'll be doing some deep thinking about it. I'm trying not to make this story too long by branching out the amount of time everyone's been at the academy and so if it feels like I'm jumping quite a bit, that's the reason why. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I shall write another one soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _"The door's open."_

 _"Oh god's, its you! No wait, I'm sorry! Just leave me alone! Somebody, hel-"_

 _"Calling all guards! The senator has fallen, I repeat, the senator has fallen!"_

Heartbeat erratic, images of blood and chaos, Jasmine woke up and gasped for much needed breath. Her nightmare felt more real than any before. It started with a long hallway and as her mental state bid her to walk forward, she came across a door with light still visibly shining through. Her dream self knocked on the door and once she was granted permission, she entered with a gun in her left hand. This fact didn't make much sense, because she was right handed, but she continued to hold the gun in the opposite hand. Then came the shouting from the man at the desk, an expensive desk at that, and then she watched as she pulled the trigger. The man dropped dead and because of his screaming, there was no time to waist but to escape out the window. Jasmine didn't make it far, before a new man's voice shouted to signify the crime she had committed.

The lamp next to Adeline's bed turned on, "Jasmine, are you okay?" Adeline's sleepy voice questions.

There was no comfort from Morph and Percha tonight, both of them sound asleep in Jim's room, and all Jasmine could mutter was "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep." The light turned back off, which left the only light coming from the bathroom.

Jasmine got up and followed the soft glow into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Walking to the sink, she let the cold water flow and splashed some on her sweaty face. If only she could wash the dream away. Looking into the mirror, Jasmine studied herself until she felt like she could see her other side. The side that would be capable of doing those things she had witnessed. Ever since she was a little girl, this other side of her would surface and then bad things would happen. It got worse when she became a pirate, as it would take control of her actions and she would feel no remorse for what she had done. Including the 'itch' to hurt people.

Taking a deep breath, she walked back into the bedroom and returned to her bed. Sleep didn't come easy for the next few hours and when it was time to get up to go to breakfast, Jasmine didn't know how she would make it throughout the day. Adeline on the other hand, was more bubbly and didn't seem to remember being woken up so early. In fact, her roommate envied her ability to sleep so soundly. Sluggishly, Jasmine followed Adeline, and the many other girls in their dorm, into the cafeteria.

"So how was kitchen duty?" Adeline teases the boys, who looked like they too had a bad nights sleep.

"Don't ask." Blake groans, rubbing his forehead due to a headache he's had all morning.

Castor mumbled in agreement.

"I don't think I've ever had to clean so many dishes in my entire life." Bryce states, joining his cousin on the groaning.

"Well, that's what you get for acting like a total idiot." Bryce made no retort to this, whether it was because he knew the princess was right or he was just too tired to even come up with a smart comeback was anyone's guess.

Jim turned his attention to Jasmine, who was staring at her food as if it contained the answers to her deepest questions, and worriedly asks "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Jasmine snapped out of her reverie, meeting Jim's blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just had a bad nights sleep."

Jasmine knew Jim was going to press furthermore on the subject. Saying she definitely didn't look fine, but was saved by Captain Crosswater loudly telling everyone to shut their yap's, indicating another speech was going to be made. Counselor Wright peered down from the teacher's balcony, hands behind her back and a perturbed expression on her face.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast, but I have news that must be addressed to each and everyone of you. It has come to my attention that last night, Senator Abercrombie was murdered." Gasps echoed throughout the room as the Counselor gave the news. "As you all know, Senator Abercrombie was the creator of the Intergalactic Accords, which has unified the galaxy against Braivroks. All of which led to the end of Braivroks oppression over all species across the universe."

Jasmine's face began to pale as she listened to Counselor Wright share the news, the images of her nightmare came flooding back. Including the screams for mercy.

"I know that this news is horrifying, as he was the only one who could restrain the might of the Braivroks from being unleashed unto the universe. But fret not, as long as the Accords stands and we remain unified, the possibility of their return is minimum. But because there is a possibility, preparations of how to deal with matter will be discussed and planned before we can expect everyone of you to execute them. Stay strong and be careful."

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave, discussing the news. Everyone, except for Jasmine.

"Go on without me guys." Jasmine muttered to her friends.

"What's wrong?" Jim questions, his worried expression was back.

Jasmine wanted to tell him, but honesty was never her strongest suit, and so without looking back she replied "Nothing, I just need to ask a question." and walked away from the group.

There were stairs off to the side of the cafeteria, which led to the teacher's balcony and for the first time, Jasmine nervously climbed these steps.

"I'm sorry miss, but this is staff only." An android states, guarding the balconies entrance.

"I know, but I need to ask Counselor Wright a question." Jasmine says, hoping to persuade this android into letting her pass.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow-!"

"Let her in." A woman's voice cuts the androids babbling speech off.

Standing behind the android, with her silvery blonde hair in bun, was Imogen Wright. Jasmine had never had a conversation with the Counselor before and now that they were standing face to face, the counselor's presence was a little intimidating.

"Counselor Wright, forgive me for the disturbance." Jasmine mumbled, feeling awkward by the being in the women's presence.

A soft chuckle erupted from Imogen Wright's lips as she replied "Oh my dear, I find nothing wrong with asking a question. But before you do, I'd like to get the formalities out of the way, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh, yes ma'am! Sparrow, Jasmine Sparrow." The girl shook the counselor's hand and was surprised by the firmness of her grip.

"Sparrow? As I presume in like the bird?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well Miss Sparrow, what is your question?"

Remembering the task at hand, Jasmine went ahead to carry it out. "Did they say how the Senator was murdered?" As she asked this, flashes of images came into her mind.

The Counselor looked perturbed again, answering the girl with the curious eyes "From the news report, it appears that he was shot in the head."

Eyes wide, face going pale, Jasmine felt like she was going to throw up. She knew she didn't do it, but there was no mistake that she saw the Senator being murdered by a left handed individual.

"Miss Sparrow, are you alright?" Counselor Wright questions.

No she was not alright, in fact she never had felt alright. How can someone be alright when they have another side of them that could come out at any moment, just waiting for the 'itch' to kick in so they could put somebody in the hospital. Add the feeling of being stalked and then visions of people's death is sure one way to make a person go crazy.

But Jasmine answered the opposite of how she was feeling for the third time this day, "I'm fine." good thing she was a convincing liar too.

"Well I must be on my way and I'm sure you need to get to your class. If you will excuse me." Counselor Wright began to walk past the girl, but stopped and looked back at Jasmine over her shoulder. "I know this is a scary moment in our lives, but as I said to everyone, stay strong."

With this, she walked away and left the terrified girl at the top of the stairs. Deep breaths were taken as well as silent persuasions that the visions were just a one time thing, caused by the stress from school and having to constantly look over her shoulder, eventually pushed Jasmine to walk to class. But the voice in the back of her head, wondered if this really would be just a one time thing. Or was it the start of many more worries yet to come.

 **AN: Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well that was rather dramatic wouldn't you agree? Ah yes more craziness is happening and I am excited *hands rubbing together evilly*. Anyways I'm happy with the direction this story is taking as I will admit when I first started this story, like when it was just a rough draft on this website and I hadn't worked on it for a couple of years, I literally had no idea what the heck I was doing. But now, I see it as a story that I would be interested in if I wasn't the writer. I guess you can consider me bragging, but what kind of writer would I be if I didn't brag about my work just a little bit? As always, I want to thank Sirrah K for your continuous follow up and feedback, especially your theory about using the boys' backstory from the last chapter to foreshadow future events. Is this what I'm really doing? Well I guess you can call me evil for not saying anything except for, can you keep a secret? Then so can I! Bye bye and have a good night!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Months went by since the news of Senator Abercrombie's death and there had been no further incidents. No death's, no visions. Which was fine and dandy for Jasmine. It had been a stressful semester, but the thought of going back to Montressor for a few weeks was relieving. Even Jim was just as excited to get a break from the amount of school work they've been given. With Morph and Percha safely hiding in Jasmine's leather bag, the two relaxed in their seats as their transport ship brought them home.

A sudden jolt from the ship, as if it were slamming on brakes, made the teens grateful that at least it had seatbelts. The door opened and they were released from their bondage. Grabbing their things, they proceeded in walking out the door. Montressor Spaceport was, as usual, busy and full of life. It was a welcoming sight.

"Alright you chucklenuggets, this is the last stop! Now, hit the road!" Captain Crosswater yelled from the front of the ship.

"Chucklenuggets?" Like always, Jasmine questioned the captain's sanity.

Rolling his eyes, "I think he's running out of names to call us and is just jumping at any word he finds insulting." Jim says, not even caring anymore.

"Yeah, but chucklenugget isn't even a word." Jasmine states and the two shrugs, not even sure what to think.

Walking through the masses, they looked for anyone familiar. Suddenly, Jim was immediately squeezed to death by metallic arms, which resulted in him dropping his suitcase.

"Huzzah! It's my buddy! My boyo! My pal! Jimmy!" B.E.N. shouted in excitement, causing several eyes to fall on the trio. "Oh, and Jasmine! My lady has returned!" Jumping off of Jim, the android repeated his actions to the girl in question.

"B.E.N. can't breathe!" Jasmine wheezed.

"Oh sorry!"

Straitening herself up, Jasmine noticed something Jim hadn't due to the excitement known as B.E.N.. "Hey B.E.N., where's Miss Hawkin's?"

"Oh she's at the Inn. It had gotten really busy and she didn't think it'd be a good idea to leave it, so she sent me here instead."

"Well, we shouldn't keep her waiting." Jim says, picking his suitcase up from the ground.

"Right you are Jimmy!"

With this, B.E.N. led the way to the transport ship that would officially take them to the inn, talking in high pitched tones the entire time about all he had done while the teens were at school. Once again on a small ship, Jasmine began thinking about her friends. Especially their goodbye's. In fact, everything about their goodbye's felt off as if it held a deeper meaning. The transport ship landed at the deck leading to the Benbow Inn and despite the mumbling from the other passengers, all seemed relatively quiet. Looking at Jim with her eyebrows raised in question, Jasmine was answered with silence as the boy began walking towards the front door.

Opening the front door, Jim poked his head in and called out "Mom?"

Setting their things in a corner in the foyer, the trio began walking towards the dining room and almost had a heart attack by the many voices yelling "Welcome home!"

A banner saying those exact words was hanging above the door leading to the kitchen. The usual customer's along with Mrs. Hawkin's, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, and their children's excited faces greeted the teenagers.

"Oh it's so good to have you both home again!" Said Mrs. Hawkin's as she hugged both Jim and Jasmine in turn, then went back to hugging her son.

"Mom you didn't have to go all out for us." Jim states, returning his mom's hugging with an excitement of his own.

"Jim I'm a mother, it's my job to make a big deal out of everything." Everyone laughed at this, which turned into surprise when both Morph and Percha popped out. "So where have you two been?"

"They stowed away and we've been hiding them ever since."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Greetings went around and just as Jasmine was about to get comfortable, she felt someone cover her eyes from behind and say "Guess who?"

"Adeline?!" Jasmine whipped around and the two girl's squealed and hugged each other in excitement. "What are you doing here?!"

"You mean what are we doing here?" Bryce's voice piped in, with both Blake and Castor behind him.

Jim joined in the excitement once the boys walked into the room, not ashamed to give them his own hugs. Explanations were made by Adeline, who told them she had informed Mrs. Hawkin's a few weeks before that she and the boys were intending to stay at the Inn during their break. Both Jim and Jasmine were surprised that Mrs. Hawkin's would allow them to stay, especially free of charge, but it didn't last long as their excitement returned.

After the excitement had died down, it was revealed, by Mrs. Hawkin's, there was going to be a welcome back party later on in the evening. What was even more surprising, was the fact that all of the customer's, including the neighbors in the surrounding areas, were invited to attend. Also, it was heavily implied there would be dancing involved.

As the day dragged on, everyone helped set everything up. Tables were pushed closer to the walls to make room for dancing, B.E.N. was busy in the kitchen, Morph and Percha helped hang lights over the banisters and ceiling, and Mrs. Hawkin's oversaw it all to make sure everything was in it's rightful place. By the time Jasmine brought her things to her room, it was late in the afternoon.

It was strange being back at the Inn, especially being alone for once. Her cream colored walls remained barren of any posters. A bookshelf sat in a corner, a desk sat on one side, her bed on the other, and a rug sat on the floor next to it. Jasmine kept it simple out of habit, in case she was ever on the move again. However, the simplicity made her think about the simple white walls at the school and she immediately wanted to cover them up. Opening her closet, Jasmine reached for the two dresses hiding in the back and tried to decide what to wear.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by Adeline's head poking in. "Hey what are you planning on wearing?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Jasmine held up her two choices, totally clueless.

Adeline made a face and the two found themselves in her room, rummaging through her clothes to find the perfect outfit. They settled on a cute white and sky blue two-tone two-piece dress that was sleeveless and was the least likely to give Mrs. Hawkins a heart attack. With Adeline's help, Jasmine's curly brown hair was put in an updo that was made mostly of braids. Once the makeup was on, it was Adeline's turn to get ready. Picking out an off shoulder lavender dress, which was made of lace as well as beaded around the front and reached a little past Adeline's knees, and deciding to let her hair flow down with braids forming a ring around her head, the two were eventually ready for the evening.

A knock sounded at Adeline's door and Talion's head poked in. "Are you lady's ready?"

"Talion don't you know it's rude to rush a lady?" Adeline chastises her body guard.

"Not if said lady is causing the delay of the enjoyment of other people, because she was too busy applying makeup."

"Why you inconsiderate-" Adeline stood up with flames in her eyes, but stopped when she caught him staring. "What?"

Talion stared in her eyes, "You look beautiful." which caused Adeline to blush.

However, just as he said this, he smirked and quickly exited the door. Making the princess realize he was teasing her.

"That ingrate!"

"Long gone my butt!" Jasmine laughed.

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to do about it then?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Adeline put on a stern but determined face as she answered. "He likes to play with fire and so do I. This is a war after all and I intend to win!" Earning another laugh from her friend.

"I said shut up!"

 **AN: Well this was definitely a change of pace, but I had fun with it. I honestly felt like everyone needed a break from everything and so I felt like sending them home. As you can tell, I rather enjoy writing the banter between Adeline and Talion, even if Talion broke Adeline's heart. You know, it's rather funny, I was reading some of the past few chapters to my sister and I discovered to my horror that I accidentally called Adeline Alena. I don't know how that happened, but I guess I'll fix it later. Well thanks again Sirrah K and I'm sorry, not so sorry, for making you angry with the results of the last chapter. But hey, heart pounding and leaving my readers confused is what I live for as a writer. Don't worry, everything will come full circle in the end. Ta ta for now!**


End file.
